Nocturnal revelations
by regie27
Summary: A stormy night. A secret that wishes to come out to the open. A confusing and yet comforting emotion that begins to grow. The night brings out the secrets and arouses the passions that hide in the dark waiting for truth to set them free.


**Nocturnal revelations**

A RahXephon fanfiction by regie27

Standard Disclaimers apply

Haruka sneezed, as the distant cracking of the thunder served as clear sign of the stormy weather she could expect for the rest of the evening. The TERRA officer had been caught halfway through her customary three mile run around Nirai by the unexpected rain. The squishing sound her tennis shoes made upon her arrival home evidenced the very drenched and cold state she was at that precise instant. Leaving her shoes out to dry, she hurried inside trying in vain not to leave a wet trail behind over the carefully maintained wooden floor.

"Megumi, hand me a towel. I'm drowning in here!" No response came from the house. The short-haired woman slapped the heel of her hand against her forehead. Of course, it was Megu's turn to take the night shift at HQ. On the other hand, she supposed her uncle must have left to visit one of his Shogi's partners. Most likely, they would end up sharing some miso and warm sake to fend off the cool weather, so she didn't expect him to return until later in the evening.

"Guess I have to get that towel myself" she concluded to herself. The soaked clothes clung uncomfortably to her body and the storm kept roaring incessantly outside, yet neither of those facts alleviated the strange brew of emotions that had lodged and kept taking deep root inside since last week.

It had been a normal afternoon. She had been on her way to check on Quon when she entered the same elevator Ayato was riding. She couldn't remember exactly what she had told him, perhaps some sort of innocuous small talk with the only purpose to break the ice and pierce the ominous silence when all of a sudden, he stopped the elevator and dashed out. "I'm sorry" he had mumbled before he began his frantic run. She stood there mouth agape as she observed the boy's escape and her mind and heart sank into a state of confusion. From that incident on, Ayato seemed to had put his utmost efforts into avoiding her. She glanced at the surface of her watch streaked by droplets of rain. He should be at TERRA finishing his physical, and from there would wander around until it was supper time. As he had done the past evenings, she expected him to remain aloof and distant while the four inhabitants of the house shared a dinner suffused in silence.

With the mixture of body ache and heartache combining, Haruka felt the throbbing of an incipient migraine pulling at her temples. The sudden cold that befell her warm body in the middle of her exertion was already provoking initial pangs of cramps to her legs since the storm had deprived her of a proper cool down routine. She sensed a pull on the muscles of her thighs, so she grabbed a fluffy, warm towel and headed towards the bathroom, removing the rain soaked sweatsuit in the way. A good, relaxing bath was just what she needed to feel better.

The rising vapor welcomed her. One leg, then the other sank into the tub, as the warm water soothingly greeted her. As she submerged up to the shoulders, she closed her eyes. The pleasant caress of the liquid against her aching muscles brought a sight of pleasure from her lips as her eyes closed. She allowed herself to sink into a state of comforting relaxation as the water coaxed her to unwind body and mind. However, the ache at her heart was a more complicated matter to soothe. Old apprehensions had come to oppress her soul with an almost suffocating weight since that day; the fear that what she wished for the most was unattainable came knocking at her door once more. Her logical mind and her heart had been relentlessly clashing, waging an exhausting war each night that made her thrash and turn under the covers until her eyes flung open brimming with tears.

Haruka drew a deep breath. Her muscles were already starting to receive the benefits of the therapy but her heart ached and bled. Why this had to be so confusing? Why his distance hurt her more than the physical agony of summiting her body to the punishment she inflicted upon herself in the hopes that it would somehow ease the pain inside? The dull, constant anguish menaced to surface and Haruka bit her lip, forcing the lump on her throat to remain trapped, constricted within the boundaries of self-control, or perhaps self denial. She thought she had steeled herself for his reactions towards the truth of the world he had been brought to against his will, to the travails of helping him adapt to this new reality, yet she realized her heart wasn't prepared to deal with his distance and his spurn.

"So close, Kami-sama, mere walls separate us but he's so far away from me!" The lump found its way out of its prison and it came out in loud sobs that made her shudder. Her arms linked around her legs and her knees came to touch her forehead. Salty tears fell silently to join the water that cloaked her in an attempt to provide comfort with its warmth.

A sense of defeat and exhaustion overcame her. Moving like an automaton, the officer rose up from the bathtub, bringing the white towel to envelop her as her feet initiated the path outside the bathroom. She caught with the corner of her eye the flash of lightning that broke the oppressive darkness outside, followed by the strident roar of the thunder. The storm intensified and the wind howled just as loud as the despair and hopelessness that abated her soul. So absorbed she was by her own thoughts that she missed to notice the figure that was approaching her.

"Haruka-san?" The startled voice of Kamina unhinged Haruka from her introspection. As she lifted her glance, she realized he had stopped dead on his tracks, drops slipping down his damp hair. It seemed he had also been caught by the tempest.

"Ayato-kun..."

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt." Kamina's face reflected a shadow of crimson. Save for the large, white towel, it seemed she was quite naked underneath. The boy gulped. Haruka blushed realizing her current state of undress as she slipped inside the bathroom, leaving Ayato outside.

"It's ok. I'm done already. I'll be in my room if you need anything" Haruka replied, glad her voice sounded calm and even. She had managed to notice that the dampened shirt he still wore clung over his shoulders and torso, emphasizing his muscles and lean physique. The temperature on the small room rose.

"Thank-thank you. I will cook supper later. I guess portions for today will be smaller" he stuttered struggling to keep his voice neutral. The sight of her supple shoulders and svelte figure did not aid too much in his purpose.

"I suppose so. Uncle Rikudoh is playing shogi with his friends and Megu has night shift duty at TERRA, but you don't have to bother if you don't want to. I'm not too hungry."

"Actually, I would like to fix dinner for you. I owe you an apology for my behavior lately."

Haruka smiled, sensing the honesty in his words. It had taken just that small gesture from him to raise her downcast spirits. She leaned against the wall, a small opening at the door allowing her to see his face. "You don't have to apologize Ayato-kun. It must not be easy to be on your shoes right now. I just wish I could be able to help you cope with all this."

"Thank you Haruka-san. You have done a lot already, allowing me to intrude in your home and helping me around."

"About intruding in the house, it's uncle you should thank. About the other, I don't mind at all helping those who I care for." Haruka couldn't help the vehement tone that engulfed her words. Sighing, she added:

"Now if you don't mind, I'll get something more decent to wear while you get your bath and fix dinner. You must be shivering with those wet clothes on."

"Actually, yes. Rain caught me while I was still halfway here. I'll see you at dinner!" Ayato exclaimed as he moved away from the door allowing her to pass through. As he maneuvered towards a closet, he couldn't help his head from glancing back, catching a passing view of the captain as she cornered towards her room. The towel seemed to hug her tightly emphasizing her curves. A scent of her trademark shampoo and soap lingered in the air. His mind snapped back to the MU induced dreamland he had experienced about a week ago and the Shitow Haruka he was faced with, the one that his unconscious mind created, product of his innermost desires. Air escaped his lungs as he could still feel her weight over him as she pinned him down at the Tokyo café, staring at him as he felt about to sink in the ardent yet vacuous gaze, realizing grimly that this being was a mere shell, a poor imitation of what the real person truly was.

"Don't be afraid. It is yours for the taking" Kamina heard her whisper in an overtly sensuous cadence. The phrase repeated itself over and over in his mind. He wondered how much truth this could hold in this world, but he silently hoped that someday it could translate into reality. He chided himself mentally; surely it wasn't appropriate for him to be having such thoughts about Haruka. But it wasn't only the almost expected attraction he felt towards the beautiful woman with whom he shared the same roof. It wasn't just the fact that he wanted her; he had already come to terms with that fact. His adolescent hormones could be easily pointed out as the culprit for that reaction. No, it was beginning to evolve in something far more complicated than mere lust. Ayato feared he had begun to need her, but how could he ever aspire for a chance when he was only a mere kid pining for a woman who was obviously out of his league. Still, none of that alleviated the fact that the mere sight of her could rouse his emotions, not to mention his body, to a point of discomfort. This had made him retort into purposely avoiding her but in the end, the solution had brought even more desperation and restlessness. He surrendered to the truth: he needed her like he needed to breath, he languished if he didn't see her smile, her worried glance when he was about to face the enemy, her goofy faces and her childish laughter. He needed to behold all that she was if he wanted his sanity to remain.

Ayato removed the last of the soaked clothes and sunk into the water. Steam rose as his mind clouded in a haze, swayed by the relaxing effect of the hot water against his skin. Again, the mental pictures that delighted in torturing him returned, stirring from within the sensations he wanted to dull. He brought his head back and his eyes closed as he allowed his imagination to take the best of him. Slender fingers played with his hair; a warm breath caressed his ear. Soft hands ran down his chest stopping at his navel, tracing his reddish marking. He suddenly realized how sensible was that particular area to touch, _her touch_, as a moan escaped his lips. He feared to open his eyes and find utter disillusion, to realize the mirage had turned into dust but this instance of the recurring fantasy felt far too vivid to be just a figment of his feverish imagination. His ears caught a loud clap of thunder and his lids opened.

"That one landed close, huh?"

Ayato glanced back, aghast, his body springing into an upward position. He could hear the water splashing about him. Behind him, with a smirk unbidden on her lips, Haruka observed him amused. The towel had been replaced by a bathrobe. Damp strands of hair still clung to her cheeks and neck.

"Haruka-san!"

"I'm sorry to startle you this way. I just wanted to make sure you were fine. You looked so miserable with those wet clothes that I worried you could catch a cold or something and the least we need is to have you sick while the MU launch an attack."

"So, that's you're only concern captain. You don't want your prized weapon to get sick and out of commission" the words came bitter, unable to mask his disappointment. Not only she saw him as just a kid, but worse; she also regarded him as a tool just like the others did, the weapon that enabled TERRA to finally defeat their abhorred enemy.

"Actually, what you just heard was the official statement, but in reality I just wanted to see you."

"Why do concern yourself about me?"

"Do you really need an answer for that?" she replied as her tone of her voice lowered, acquiring a subtle yet noticeable throaty quality. He felt her gaze upon him admiring him almost ravenously. The look in her eyes made his pulse quicken.

"Haruka-san, I…"

"Shh, it's alright Ayato. Come."

"Where?"

"Just follow me. I want to make sure we get you warm."

He took her hand and came out of the tub. She handed him a towel as she grinned at his mortified look while she feigned looking away, which she actually didn't.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room."

"Haruka-san. I don't think…"

"I don't think sleeping in the futon would be the most appropriate tonight with this miserable weather. A real bed, which I happen to have, is more comfortable for the occasion."

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor…"

"But I do."

The blunt statement made the hairs on his arms stand on end.

"Here, make yourself comfortable" the woman said as she turned to close the door as he entered. Ayato had to remind himself to breathe.

"But, what about dinner?"

"I told you I wasn't hungry, at least not of what you had planned." Haruka came to sit very close to him. Ayato gulped. He almost jumped when her fingers graced the sensible skin of his abdomen over his instrumentalist's mark.

"This is really a strange marking. Is this related in any way to the RahXephon?"

"I…I guess." The feather touch of her fingertips against the sensitive flesh was maddening. He drew in a sharp breath. His eyes rose as the lids closed letting her touch slowly drive him insane with pent-up desire. His body tensed as she leaned closer, the curve of her breasts brushing against his arm. His mind clouded with a red haze and before he could think, he captured her face and joined her lips with his own. While they kissed, he felt being pulled downwards as she fell on her back with him on top. Her arms came around his waist and her legs came around his, trapping him. His head rose to fill his lungs with air, just to have it escape again at the sight of the valley between her breasts still cloaked by the robe. Feeling the need to see more, he took the outer edges of the bathrobe and parted them, revealing her exposed body to his admiring eyes. If he hadn't been so overcome by sheer need, he would have paused to trace her. Just as he had imagined, her skin was soft to the touch yet the muscle lines were defined in a subtle, pleasant way, veiling the physical strength and grace she possessed and did not hesitate to use when needed. For a moment, the combination of beauty, grace and strength reminded him of a feline, elegant and beautiful and so utterly sensual. He dove down for another kiss, more intense and involved than the previous, delighting on the skin on skin contact their state of undress allowed him to savor. He felt delirious, feverish but couldn't make himself stop; her welcoming arms and soft body enticed him to seek more, admire more, touch more.

"Oh Haruka…" he managed to whisper, his voice hoarse by lust "I want you so much…"

"I know Ayato" she replied as she held him closer, offering all she was and all she had.

Ayato sank into her body as eagerly as he had into the water that had brought warmth amidst the coldness. He felt the temperature of his own body rise to scorching levels, feeling the air thinning around him, hearing her voice calling his name as he sank deeper and deeper in sheer ecstasy, in delirium.

"Don't let me go, Haruka" he pleaded. "Don't ever let me go" he murmured to her ear as his body convulsed, rose to the heavens and descended in a spiral, spent and satiated.

"I will never let you go" Ayato heard her reply solemnly as exhaustion beckoned him to sleep, feeling secure and warm in her arms.

* * *

Haruka observed Ayato, her thoughts in complete disarray. His health seemed to have improved over the course of the night and the high temperature was finally abating, but it wasn't only the horrible fever he had been fighting since she found him unconscious on the bathtub what had her engulfed in thought.

"Don't let me go Haruka" he had said under the spell of the fever. She told herself over and over that it was only the musings of sickness-induced delirium but the fact was that he had whispered her name repeatedly, pleading her not to leave him. The TERRA captain wasn't sure what to make of it, but it was making her head spin. Thankfully, after hours of worry and sleeplessness on her part, Ayato seemed to have finally beaten down the worst of the illness.

After noticing he had not come out of his bath for more than an hour, she had gone and knocked on the door insistently, but no answer came from inside. Bracing for a barrage of insults and cold stares because of the invasion of privacy, she had found instead his body almost limp sunk into the water save for his head. His breathing had been shallow. His face was pale and his lips were dry. Still hesitantly, she placed her hand over his forehead, feeling the high temperature, as if he were boiling from the inside out. Brushing out modesty for the emergency at hand, Haruka brought Ayato out of the water and not without difficulty, managed to wrap a towel around him and roused him to walk laboriously in a state of semi-consciousness until they made it into her room, since her bed seemed more comfortable than the plain futon on his room. She managed to get a hold of her uncle, who had decided to stay until the next day at his friend's house because of the foul weather. Itsuki's medical prowess also proved of a great aid, advising her of the correct treatment while he made it the next day for a complete auscultation. She couldn't help but notice the sharp, cold edge his voice had on their brief conversation but she had brushed it off to a figment of her worried imagination. However, her mental alarms went off as her instinct matched his behavior with a previous event. She suspected that there had been more to it than just a friendly jest when he had commented that he might be getting jealous back at the Christmas Eve party. The rest of her analysis though, had vanished into a haze of cold compresses and medicines as she tried her best to bring Ayato back to health.

Long hours later, she had almost dozed off on a chair beside the bed when she felt Ayato was talking in his sleep again. Fearing the fever had risen while she slept, she rushed to check him. To her utmost surprise, he was murmuring her name and for a moment she believed she was also beginning to suffer of delirium. She sat down at his side as she applied another cold compress on his forehead. It was then that he had pleaded her not to leave. He had seem so distraught and desperate that before she could think it through, she lay down beside him and gathered him in a embrace, wishing with all her strength she could make his pain her own. "I will never let you go" she had answered in earnest to his plea, for it was the truth that remained always the same, always constant in her life. It was then that he had finally calmed down and his sleep had finally become serene and peaceful.

Still holding on to him tightly, Haruka caressed his grayish hair in a soothing motion until his breathing was even and deep and his skin felt cooler and not scorching under her touch. Blushing slightly, she wondered what kind of dream he might have been experiencing since even with the sickness that overtook him, his body reacted in, well, a very aroused manner that because of their momentary closeness she couldn't avoid but detect. In fact, she might had not noticed if Ayato hadn't turned around to face her, bringing his own arms around her as his face burrowed against her chest. The short-haired captain was still trying to gather her wits due to the much unexpected reaction when his body revealed all too clearly that whatever was on his mind at that precise moment it was of a very carnal nature. Haruka closed her eyes, jaw clenched tightly as she sensed her own body responding at an alarming rate to the unconscious response but it was already too late, as her senses took in all the stimuli her nerve endings were receiving. In the almost torturing manner the senses sharpen when aroused, Haruka became all too conscious of his naked body pressed against hers, his breathing hot against the sensible skin, his hands tightly around her waist. Not even the fabric of her log sleeved shirt and pant pajama ensemble served to block the obvious. She had fantasized so much about this moment it was almost like watching it from her mind's eye, but what she perceived was far more vivid than any of her most intense daydreams she could have ever experience. It was so easy to let go of the iron-fisted control she was exerting at that moment, forcing to push away what her body felt. She attempted to vacate her attention off the sensual thoughts muttering a mantra in an effort to gain composure through meditation, but the insidious tingle that went down her spine and the liquid heat that kept running through her veins made her head dizzy. Her breath came out in shuddering gasps and she felt cornered to the threshold of sheer insanity as the longing of years came rushing in seeking to be sated.

"It's not fair, this is not fair…" she whimpered. Her legs tensed as she fought with all might the impulse of snaking them around his strong ones. She bit her lower lip, forcing her breathing to even but it only made her more acutely aware of the fact that she was almost panting and each forced deep inhalation just brought his face closer to her bosom. By now, her body was screaming to be set free, it demanded to be satisfied, it begged for release or for the torture to stop. Unable to stand the madness any longer, she tried to move away but the grip of his hands tightened around her waist as he pulled them closer. It was more that she could take and her own arms went around his firm back tightly. Suddenly, he saw his head rise and blue eyes the hue of midnight opened and now were staring right at her, a smile curving on soft, warm lips.

"Ayato-kun…"

"Haruka, why do you hesitate so much to take what is rightfully yours?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know too well what I'm talking about. I'm here right beside you. All you need to do is reach out."

"But…"

"Hush my dear. I want to feel you close to me."

Haruka felt she was about to die when his lips touched hers in a gentle kiss, as his hands took hers and lifted them over her head, maneuvering them so he ended on top. His mouth moved away from hers and towards her cheeks, then descended to savor her neck. Her hands escaped his grip and brought his head back to face her. He was smiling, a silent invitation beckoning her to give in to her passion. Closing her eyes, her mouth invaded his in a deep, probing kiss that menaced to render both breathless. Her feet went to rest over his calves as she marveled on how right it felt to be holding him this way. The surge of fire that ran all over her flesh made her aware of the fact he had already disposed of her pajamas and now she was instead covered by his body like a living blanket. Her conscience and self control melted away. Her only concern was to hold and touch the one she had wanted from so long, to ease the pain of his absence, to fill the void that was put into evidence now more than ever before. Their fierce, shared passion collided, merging in an alchemy of bodies in motion as old as mankind itself that transformed two beings into one. As she lay down relieved, elated, exhausted, she reached for his hand and his firm grip answered her. Before allowing herself to be swept away by sleep, she whispered the truth that had been said only in the confines of her heart:

"I love you Ayato. I've always loved you."

* * *

Rikudoh Shougo arrived to his house as soon as the weather had allowed him. The alarmed tone of his elder niece had left him worried about the state of his grandson. "Grandson." He rolled the word in his tongue. He lamented he could not call him that way out loud. His own actions and his father's had barred him that privilege. He was also preoccupied that the feelings his niece kept for the boy might have made the situation somewhat more dramatic than it really was, but he couldn't blame her. After so long, the mere notion of something happening to him could render the collected officer to a nervous wreck. However, from what he had talked with Dr. Kisaragi, Haruka's assessment had been accurate and her prompt action had spared them a worse scenario.

As he leaned against the door's frame, he couldn't help a smile to surface. His poor niece was practically hovering between the bed and empty air and if would only take the slightest movement for her to fall to the floor. He was glad her pajamas seemed to at least give her some comfort from the cold since her patient had claimed sole ownership of the sheets. Ayato, on the other hand, was deeply sleeping covered neck to toe. Always self conscious when around the boy even in her sleep, the TERRA captain had allowed a discreet space between both of them. Snuggled between the pair, Buchi the cat had taken advantage of the situation and was pleasantly sleeping too. His smile widened. It was barely noticeable between the mess of sheets and the cat but with a second glance he noticed that their hands were firmly interlocked.

"My dear Haruka-chan, you are not willing to give up on him even if death itself were to claim him. I just hope you can prevail in the end."

"How our sleeping beauties are doing Rikudoh-san?"

"Well, you should see for yourself Dr. Kisaragi."

* * *

"Haruka, wake up."

Haruka stirred off her sleep. The voice of her uncle was gentle. She was glad for it because she felt everything but rested. Buchi also woke up and after looking with amused eyes the human who had provided him with a comfortable place to rest, in two leaps he was off the bed and scurrying outside the room.

"So you too invaded my bed huh? Uncle Rikudoh…" Suddenly the distant mesh of her thoughts became clearer as she sensed the first rays of daylight filtering through her window. Her eyes opened wide. His curious glance replied to her alarmed one.

"I'm sorry to have startled you. It seemed our patient here gave you quite an interesting night."

Haruka's face became crimson. "Uncle I…"

"Don't apologize. It is still a mystery to me how you managed to sleep over your covers without freezing. Ayato on the other hand looks that he's on the right way to get better soon. I'm still amazed you didn't fell down, sleeping right on the edge of the bed."

Haruka glanced down carefully as she was acutely aware that gravity had almost taken its toll with her. She silently prayed to the kamis for the fact that she was still dressed instead of finding herself embarrassingly nude as her muddled memories seemed to suggest. "So, I guess it was all a dream" she thought to herself alleviated yet paradoxically sad. As she sat down, he glanced towards the center of the bed. Ayato was soundly asleep, snoring a little, still hogging her sheets and comforter. The strange balancing act she had performed had left a not so pleasant ache on her shoulders and legs, but at least she was glad his cheeks had a healthy color instead of the pasty shade she had seen during the night. While he looked very comfortable and rested, she looked exhausted. Dark lines had lodged beneath her eyes and her hair was a mess. It was quite evident her night had been eventful to say the least.

"Frankly, you look terrible, but it seems your effort paid off. Dr Kisaragi already checked him and most of the fever has worn off. The boy just needs to rest."

"And that advice also extends to you too captain."

"Itsuki-kun."

"Dr. Kisaragi, you shouldn't intrude like this unannounced. "

"It's not that I was to see something I haven't already seen half an hour ago." Upon saying this, he gave Haruka a knowing look. His blue eyes seemed to probe her chestnut hued ones, looking for answers for the questions that remained hanging in the air yet to be asked. She felt a silent accusation as the gentle blue became icy. She still remembered she had let go of Ayato's hand when she woke up. She wondered if Itsuki had also noticed it. His remark at the party echoed again on her mind. However, his voice didn't hint of any disturbing emotions as he added:

"Besides, I come as a professional. Lend me your hand Haruka. That pale color in your complexion just doesn't suit you. I think you are working too much." Sighing, she extended her right arm as he assessed her pulse.

"I don't think I can avoid that doctor with the MU attacking and all" she replied in an exacerbated tone.

"Keep your voice low, you're going to awake your patient."

Haruka bestowed upon him a glare, as Itsuki chuckled at himself at the angry twitching of her eyebrows. He really enjoyed getting a raise out of her. He also planned to stimulate deeper emotions, but not yet. He would have her enjoy this little happiness for a little longer.

"Are we finished doctor?"

"Such an impatient patient! Well, aside from a case of lack of sleep and fatigue, you look ready to save the world from the MU menace. Just make sure you try to get some rest before you bury yourself in paperwork."

"Thank you Dr. Kisaragi, now if you excuse me, I would like to do something about my dreadful paleness and puffy eyes." And without even glancing back, she left unceremoniously towards the bathroom.

"Hmm, temper, temper Haruka dear. You're going to get premature wrinkles in that adorable face of yours."

"Hmph!" was all she dignified herself to reply. The bathroom's door slammed so hard it could be felt on virtually every room.

"Good grief! I better get some coffee ready "Rikudoh murmured as he was about to escort Itsuki out of the room but the muffled voice of Ayato stopped them. His head popped out of the mound of covers. He was about to stand up but froze in place. He became acutely aware of two facts: he was naked and in Haruka's bed, and now both uncle Rikudoh and Dr. Kisaragi were staring at him expectantly. His mouth went dry as color drained from his face.

"Where am I? What I'm doing here?" he ventured to mumble, wishing for the heavens to provide an answer or for the bed to engulf him. A flash illuminated his mind with a scene of himself and the owner of the room in a rather compromising situation. His eyes locked with Itsuki's and he could swear the doctor had read his thoughts since his expression was almost livid. He swallowed hard, his mind racing to try to find a proper justification for his presence here. The fact that he was stark naked under the covers only made him feel more miserable and guilty.

"You caught a terrible fever." Rikudoh's words made him blink twice.

"A fever?"

"Yes. Haruka found you almost unconscious and delirious in the bathroom. She brought you here and treated you. The doctor said that it must have been a dangerous fever for you to faint that way."

"Yes, and as a matter of fact, you should be glad your guardian angel came to the rescue once again" added Itsuki.

The horrible tension that had tied Ayato's stomach in knots began to loosen. Color returned to his cheeks. So it all had been a fever dream. He felt relieved but deep inside he also felt somewhat disappointed. It had seemed so real…

"I can't remember anything after I went to get my bath. Where's is Haruka-san?'

"Must be roaming the kitchen for some black coffee now. The lack of sleep has her in a cranky mode so you better be careful not to trigger her temper" Rikudoh quipped while scratching his head. "Stay there while I get you some clothes. Besides, you can stay home today. HQ has already been notified so you don't have to report today."

"Thank you. I must admit I feel a bit weak. If you don't mind, I think I'll dose off a little more."

"Take your time Ayato. After all we need you healthy to pilot RahXephon."

Again, the cold bite in the doctor's words startled Ayato, as well as a vibe he could easily consider as hostile towards him. What was up with him today?

"Yes, I guess…"

Ayato buried his head on the pillow as he heard Itsuki's and Rikudoh's steps fade away. He brought the covers over his head as he tried to make sense out of the events. At least a fever was much better alternative than trying to explain how he ended in the present circumstances. As he shifted to his side, he realized he had wanted to stay in bed because he felt safe and serene with Haruka's presence imprinted throughout the room and her essence embracing him through the sheets. He luxuriated in the overall sense of peace and contentment that filled his soul and calmed the restlessness within. He was being lulled back to sleep when soft knocks captured his momentary attention.

"Yes?"

"Ayato-kun, it's me. Can I come in?" asked Haruka through the door.

"It's your room, why you need to ask" he almost said when he understood it was because she did not want to intrude. That and the fact he was still undressed were more than good reasons to knock.

"Of course Haruka-san. I really want to thank you for what you did for me. I'm really sorry I haven't left yet your room yet. As soon as I get some clothes, I'll be on my way out. You'll never notice I was here after I clean it."

Haruka observed him with a tender glance. Silently, she lamented that what she had imagined had been just a figment of her exhausted mind and body. However, the way he had held her hand and how he had called for her had been very much real. Perhaps there was still a place for her in his heart.

"It's ok, you don't have to hurry. I'm just glad you're feeling better. Go ahead and sleep the rest of the day there if you want to. I'm off to work anyway. Now where did I put my ranks?"

Ayato couldn't help but smile as Haruka frantically roamed every drawer for the missing ranks. A curious feeling arose inside him, the certainty that his life should have been similar to this curious scene; that the notion of waking up beside her, of sharing small moments like this as well as unbridled passion felt right in his heart and that it shouldn't be any other way. He had expected to feel apprehension and nervousness for hanging around her private space for so long. Instead, he had the intriguing sensation that it was the most natural and logical thing for him to be there, to be _with_ her, to be part of her life.

"Haruka-san, beside the lamp" Ayato pointed. Haruka lifted her head and sighted in relief as she picked up the ranks and pinned them to her uniform.

"Thanks Ayato-kun, you're a lifesaver. See ya! Goodness, I'm so late! Colonel Kunugi will surely have a fit today!" she yelled as she dashed away.

"No Haruka" Ayato whispered as he saw her off, basking in the discovery of these new facts that gave him a new hope. "You're the one who's a lifesaver."

_Fin_

Glossary:

Shogi – Japanese game similar to chess

* * *

Omake:

(Sayoko Nanamori, Haruka, Dr. Itsuki Kisaragi, Ayato and Megumi are drinking coffee in front of the vending machines while taking a break.)

Megumi: So you got sick as a dog last night? At least you have something worth telling. Kim and I were as bored as you can get last night. I hate the night shift!

Ayato: I don't think passing out and been eaten up by a high fever qualifies as excitement Megumi!

Megumi: Jerk, because of that onee-chan had to stay up to take care of you.

Haruka: Okay, cut it out you two!

Itsuki: (Coughs dramatically) I think I'm going to get sick too.

(Itsuki winks at Haruka. Haruka raises an eyebrow while glaring at Itsuki. Nanamori's car wiper sways loudly.)

Ayato: You should take care of that cold Kisaragi-san. I was lucky enough Haruka-san was around to help me. (Ayato smiles at Haruka and she goes all dovey eyed.)

Itsuki: (whispering to himself while staring coldly at Ayato) You are indeed a lucky brat. (Leaning towards Haruka) Say Haruka, if I was to be bedridden, would you have the hospitality and good heart of taking care of me like you did with Ayato?

Haruka: I think Nanamori can do that. In fact she would gladly volunteer for the duty.

(Sayoko nods emphatically)

Itsuki: (In a whispering tone so Haruka is the only one who can hear him) Yes, but I think this will suit you better. (Shows Haruka a very small and revealing nurse outfit.)

_**-SLAP!-**_

Major Yagumo walks into the group. He sees Haruka stomping away fuming while mumbling something that would make a pirate blush, Nanamori glaring at Haruka, Megumi and Ayato sweatdropping and Itsuki holding an ice pack to his eye.)

Well, I'm glad to see things are back to normal around here. Shall we start the day?

(An alarm goes off)

Supporting cast: A D-1 signature located on Foxtrot Sierra 2 perimeter!

Ayato sighs: Thanks goodness! I rather fight the Mu than endure more of this!

End

_Author's notes:_

So, what started as a sort of limey comedy of errors and a conscious effort to write something along the M rating (triggered by a really awful lemonfic I'd rather forget) ended up reading as a sort of pseudo episode between 11 and 13. Inspiration can really do some weird things, but I really like the end result. It almost feels like a prelude to my other story "Reflections in D minor." I especially enjoyed following and threading Itsuki's growing jealousy from the Xmas Eve party up to Ep 13, not that torturing Ayato and Haruka with their naughty dreams wasn't fun, mind you! ;

Well, I hope you've enjoyed this story. Reviews, rants or any opinion you might wish to share are more than welcome. 'Till the next one.


End file.
